There are numerous situations where it is desirable for an individual to attract the attention of and make known there existence to other individuals in a timely manner to avoid possible injuries. Activities such as walking, jogging and cycling often take place in the cool of the evening, along roads and highways in dark or dimly lit conditions. In addition, children running and playing during the evening hours are often injured by motorists who did not see the child in time to avoid the injury. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device securable or carriable by an individual that would draw attention to the individual during dark or dimly lit ambient lighting conditions. It would be a further benefit if the device were lightweight and did not interfere substantially with desirable sporting activities while being worn or carried.